Problem: Divide. $848 \div 0.01=$
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we could divide. Place value strategy We can think in terms of hundredths: $\phantom{=}848 \div 0.01$ $= 848.00 \div 0.01$ $= 84{,}800$ hundredths $\div ~1$ hundredth $= 84{,}800$ Fraction multiplication strategy Decimals are a kind of fraction, so we can use fraction multiplication. $\begin{aligned} 848 \div 0.01 &= \dfrac{848.00}{0.01}\\\\ &= \dfrac{848.00 \times 100}{0.01 \times 100}\\\\ &= \dfrac{84{,}800}{1}\\\\ &= 84{,}800 \end{aligned}$ The answer $848 \div 0.01 = 84{,}800$